Recognition and Blood
by Lireach
Summary: We used to fight for fun. Then, for recognition. And now, we fight for blood. And we have become the worst things ever. One-shot! Language!


**Geebus... I had this thing in my head for a FREAKING MONTH! A MONTH I TELL YOU! ...I'm fine now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I rush at Naruto. There is no one, no one at all. They can't enter this battle. They watch, but I see no one... But him. Naruto.

I remember when we used to fight as children. It was a little rivalry, but it was fun.

* * *

_Flashback, Naruto and Sasuke are five:_

_"Oye! Sasuke! I bet I can beat you at skipping stones!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yuh-huh!"_

_"I'll prove I can beat you! A Uchiha never loses!" I cried out in the tone my father used sometimes._

_Then, we would burst out laughing, and then gather stones so we could go skip them._

* * *

But that was before Naruto was forbidden. I never really understood why. One day, father told me never to play with him again.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"N-Naruto... I'm sorry."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Otou-san says I can't play with you anymore..."_

_"It's okay! Let's promise though, to go to the academy!"_

_"Why?"_

_"So we can meet up again! Your dad can't stop us talking at school!"_

_"Okay! Let's promise to meet up again at the academy when we're old enough, okay?"_

_"Hai!"_

* * *

Then, we met up again. We met up at the academy... but Naruto was different. This Naruto was more cheerful, but something always seemed wrong... as if something happened. I guess I was different too. The massacre affected me so much... and it still is, even today.

Now though, we fought again. It was still petty, but now it wasn't for fun. I can never place it... but the closest thing I would say, is we fought for recognition from each other.

* * *

_Flashback, Academy years:_

_"Oye! Sasuke! I bet I can beat you at throwing shuriken at the targets!"_

_I looked at him for a second, then nodded. I would challenge him, and eventually become strong. And Naruto will have to realize that! Along with Itachi and the rest of them._

* * *

Naruto couldn't gain recognition as a great student, no matter how great his grades were. I still remember his face when he was told he couldn't pass, even though he got the highest scores in class. The Hokage had to step in to let him pass. Naruto started acting up after a while. I guess that's all he could really get for recognition.

Then, the Chunnin exams really changed it all.

That damn pedophilic gay snake! (1)

Damn him for tempting me! Damn him for living! Damn him with his, "I'm going to live forever!" attitude! I should lock him up with Gai and Lee and their youth speeches... Anyway, damn Orochimaru for turning me against Naruto! Lastly...

Damn him for killing my family and blaming it on Itachi.

The pain I go through, for almost killing my older brother. It hurt you know, finding that out.

Oh look... Naruto is using his second signature move, rasengan. (2)

Will it work against my chidori? Will I win?

I stop. I realize something. I fall to my knees and just sit there.

"Teme! What the hell are you doing?"

I realized we don't fight for recognition. No, we haven't fought for that in years...

Now... We fight for blood. We have become the perfect shinobis. We fight for blood.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

What is Sasuke doing? Is he trying to make me kill him? Does he want to die, or is this a trap? He lifts his head, and looks at me in the eyes.

And then I realize I became something I promised myself I would never become.

I became a perfect shinobi.

No, perfect shinobi's need not to be emotionless. All they need is why they fight. And perfect shinobi's...

Fight.

For.

Death.

I promised myself not to become one after Haku, when we did our first real mission. Where rookie Team Seven's genins learned of the art of death. When we realized how stupid it would be to become a perfect shinobi. And now... I am one.

I fall to my knees also, dispelling my rasengan. Sasuke looks at me suprised. I whisper to him,

"We've become something we promised never to become, neh? We've become the perfect shinobi's who fight for blood and death."

* * *

**ACK! I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON THINGS OTHER THEN ONESHOTS! And I need to stop pressing caps lock! Review!**

**(1)- Orochimaru just strikes me as the gay pedophlic type. XD**

**(2)- Kage Bushin No Jutsu is his first!**


End file.
